An affair
by supergirl and tintin
Summary: Alex and Hank have an affair but Alex's phone gets stolen and their affair becomes a media storm. Everyone Kara, the DEO and Alex's Mum Eliza suddenly find out about in a news report.
1. Chapter 1

Stolen phone

I woke up with my head lying on J'onn's broad green chest. I felt him lightly stroking my hair like he always done when he was thinking.

"Morning." I whispered not moving an inch

"Good morning agent Danvers." I could hear the laugh in his voice I looked up to see his eyes glittering in amusement.

"Good morning Director." This time we both broke out laughing I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my face.

"Right we should get to work. We need to prevent the world from collapsing." I said not wanting to leave his arms but knowing I had to. No one not even Kara knew of our relationship. I wondered what Kara would say when I told her.

"Well let me treat you to breakfast." J'onn said getting up and kissing me on the forehead, I sighed this felt so right I had spent all my spare time with Hank now.

I put on my work clothes and walked out into the kitchen where I could smell pancakes.

"Mm, I haven't had pancakes for ages. You do know how to treat me well." I sat down at the table where J'onn served up our breakfast. He sat next to me and we ate while chatting. When I looked down I saw that I had finished my pancakes so I leaned over and took one of J'onn's.

"Hey that's my breakfast!" He exclaimed

"Well let me repay you." I turned and kissed him I felt him grab my waist.

"You can have all my pancakes then." He purred softly suddenly Hanks phone rang.

"Honestly can't the DEO run without us for one full day." He grumbled reaching for his phone

"Henshaw." He put on his big guy voice and had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't giggle I saw Hank look at me smiling

"Right, I'll contact Agent Danvers and I'll be right over there." He hung up

"Right Agent Danvers, there has been some satellite signals and you're needed at the DEO straight away." He turned to me and we both laughed I think today we were a bit on the high side of happy.

"Be right there, sir." I kept it up and we were a laughing mess by the end of it

"Right Alex, we need to be professional once we get to the DEO." He put in sternly but his eyes were still laughing

"Yes, once we get to the DEO that is." I slid my hand around his waist and we walked out of the apartment together. Just before we got to the Ute Hank turned and kissed me.

"That's going to have to sustain me for the rest of the day." He said when we got into separate Ute's I smiled and then headed off to work.

As I drove away I couldn't feeling as if someone were watching me, I shrugged it off thinking I probably need to get a decent night's sleep sometime soon.

I walked into work and at once I saw Hank there I couldn't help grinning.

"Sir is there anything in the satellite reading?" I asked formally

"No, sorry to have disturbed you." He replied giving Vasquez a stern glance

I turned around to walk around when I saw Kara come running up. She was panting.

"Kara, are you alright?" I rushed down to my sister whom was just getting her breath back

"Sorry I came as quick as I could." She panted

"Sorry?" I was confused and saw Hank come down to my side to see what all this fuss was about

"The text you sent me, saying I had to come here right now." Kara pointed seeming annoyed at me

"I didn't send you a text."

"It was definitely from you." I saw confusion cloud her eyes

"How about Alex you check your phone same as Kara. If someone were to get their hands on either of your phones they could find out delicate information." Hank explained looking over at me worriedly

I reached in my back pocket to grab my phone but I dug through and my phone was not there. I looked again but my phone was defiantly not there. I frowned trying to think back to when I last had it then I remembered.

"Oh I left it at your…my apartment." I corrected myself just in time since Kara didn't know about us

"How about you go and grab it." Hank looked at me and behind our backs he passed me his keys. I smiled.

"Here got it!" Exclaimed Kara finding the message which I had supposedly sent her

I grabbed her phone to check the number. It was defiantly from my phone. I looked at both of them in confusion.

"I'm going back to the apartment to get my phone." I said shoving Hanks keys into my pocket

"I'll fly you there." Kara offered

Hank and I both shouted "No!" at the same time. I looked down feeling a bit guilty for not telling Kara. She looked at me in confusion.

"Don't worry, I think I can drive to the apartment without being attacked by aliens." I teased she just gave me and Hank a questioning glance before turning around to go back to her day job.

"That was close. I'm going to go check my phone." I turned to Hank who offered me a coy smile

"Right be quick about it agent Danvers." He walked back to the computers

When I got Hanks apartment I tore it apart looking for the phone but it had disappeared. Great now I have lost my phone. I cursed under my breath I had to go and tell everyone that if they got any texts or calls from my phone that they were not my own.

"I couldn't find it." I tossed hank his keys when he came back to his apartment "I have looked everywhere here my apartment I even broke into Kara's apartment to have a look. She has honestly got to get some better locks of her windows." I fell onto the couch

"Well is there anything on there that could be used against you or information that is confidential?" Hank asked sitting next to me

"No, only texts and my calendar. I can't think about anything except for…" I trailed off when I thought off something that was really important that was on there

"Except for what Alex?" Hank asked sounding a bit worried

"All our texts are on there, but what I don't understand is how he cracked the password even you and Kara probably wouldn't be able to guess it."

"Let's hope it's not anyone from work and what was the password?" I looked at him before answering

"It was IHML." I finally said

"What does **that** stand for?" Hank looked bilwildered

"It stands for I Hate Maxwell Lorde." I smiled thinking that no one would guess that my password is of the one person I hate the most.

"Wow that would be hard to guess!"

"I'll need to get a new phone first off all and cancel my phone contract right now." I picked up Hank's phone

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Oh course."

I speed dialled the phone company and cancelled my contract and then I settled down onto the couch and fell asleep. J'onn was already asleep next to me.

 ** _The next Morning_**

I woke up still curled up on the couch. The first thing I noticed was that I was still in my old clothes so I grabbed my overnight bag and hopped into the shower. I heard J'onn wake up and turn the telly on. I walked out in my track pants and t-shirt.

"Anything on the news?" I asked him sitting next to him

"Nope, your sister saved another random cat. Why does your sister like cats so much?" He asked me

"I have no idea." I kept looking at the screen and the I nearly fell over when I saw what was being shown. J'onn looked at me in confusion.

"Alex are you alright?" He faltered when he saw the screen

Blaring right in front of us was a picture of both of us kissing and one of me walking out of his apartment.

"What the _hell_." I heard J'onn whisper

"J'onn how on earth did they get those pictures?" I felt sick this was on national television everyone would see it. The whole DEO, Kara, Mum. Oh my God mum was probably thinking that I was going out with the man whom she thought killed her husband.

"J'onn what… what are we going to do?" I asked looking at his shocked face that was glued to the screen.

"Well first of all, neither of us are going to work today. I'll go by myself tomorrow and make sure that it's clear that no questions are to be asked. But I don't know what to do about your sister." He faltered probably thinking of the great wrath she was going to bring down unto our heads.

"J'onn we'll pull through, for now let's just hide her and wait for her to come to us." I whispered not knowing what else to say.

He wrapped two protective arms around me and I grateful sunk in knowing that soon we were going to have to face everyone.

 ** _Meanwhile at Catco worldwide media_**

"Hey Winn." I greeted him cheerfully

"Um Kara, have you seen the news?" He stopped me seeing his anxoiuse frown I wondered what could have happened.

"Don't tell me there's another alien lose." I sighed hoping that today I could have a normal day well normal in the sense normal to everyone else since my normal day was capturing aliens.

"No, it's about your sister." He put in hesitantly he looked like he was really worried about what I might do

"What about her, nothing has happened to her?" I started to feel panic rising in the back of my throat

"Well no but…" Winn was cut off when the TV was turned up

"An affair between Agent Alexandra Danvers and her Boss Director Henshaw has been brought to light." Blared the news reporter I stared in astonishment as pictures of my sister and Hank kissing and Alex sneaking out of his apartment were brought up onto the screen. I didn't even hear what the reporter was saying by now.

"Yea, um that was what I was trying to warn you about." Winn put in starting to back away carefully

"I will strangle them." I growled Winn by now was absolutely terrified Suddenly James came running out.

"Um, Kara you might want to cool down before you go and see Alex." James suggested lightly

"I am going now!" I stormed out of Catco ready to confront Alex and Hank.

"They're dead aren't they?" Winn asked James

"Yep."

 ** _Midvale_**

I was dusting the pictures of my daughter Alex and Kara. When I decided to take a break and switch on the telly. I settled onto the couch hoping to have a good half hour break from cleaning the house.

The first thing I saw was a picture of Alex kissing was that… **Hank Henshaw**! I looked in astonishment and when I had convinced myself that I was not having a bad dream I just looked on speechless. Hatred for this man boiled up inside of me I grabbed my phone and called Alex on her spare phone.

"You have reached the voice message of Alex Danvers lease leave a message after the sound of the." I shut my phone off. I Alex wasn't answering me I would fly down there myself.

"Alexandra Danvers you had better have a very _very_ good explanation." I whispered while booking my flight ticket.

 ** _At the DEO_**

"Vasquez could you put the news report on, first we need to check that there are no aliens flying about and two I am going to die of boredom." Norton's voice whined

I decided that we should actually check the news report so I put it on the screen at the front of the DEO. When it was up after the report of weather it came up with current news. I sat back to have a look so did most of the DEO.

"The media has been abuzz with the affair of." I heard the news report start

"Not another affair." I groaned

"Director Hank Henshaw and Agent Alexandra Danvers." It finished I nearly fell over and I heard sharp exclamations from everyone else.

"What!" I heard Norton shout

"I can't believe it." I stammered when I saw the photo's that was defiantly Alex and Henshaw.

"That's why they haven't come in. I was wondering about that." I heard many whispers and comments being made.

"How do we act around them when they come in?" I heard Norton ask

"We act like normal, we cannot let this affect our job." I said I turned off the screen everyone then went back to work but the news was spreading like wildfire.

This was going to be awkward. I thought of what would happen when they came back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Eliza Danvers

Hank and I were curled up on the couch when Kara broke down the door. Steaming mad was an understatement.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to Hank before getting up

"Alex, what on earth do you think you're doing?! You!" She turned to Hank and before either of us could move Kara had knocked him over.

"J'onn!" I yelled out as Kara lifted him by the throat knowing that he didn't want to use his powers to hurt Kara I shouted at her.

"Kara what the **hell** do you think you are doing?" I shouted at her

"Teaching this person a lesson." She snarled and I watched in horror as Kara hit him, this time I reacted I pulled Kara off him and tackled her to the ground.

"How?" She asked in confusion I showed her the tiniest piece of kryptonite not enough to hurt her but enough to make her a fair fight. I kept it on me since we play wrestled quite a lot but I personally don't want to be hurt by a kryptonian who gets a bit carried away.

"Kara calm down, you were about to deal a fatal blow to J'onn." I choked when I thought of J'onn being nearly killed.

"What? Oh my God, I'm so sorry J'onn." She realized what she had nearly done

"But Alex what are you thinking? I saw the news." She said seeing that I was about to say something.

"Um, what is there to say? Besides J'onn is my boyfriend." I looked at her hopefully I knelt beside J'onn who was just getting up off the floor.

"J'onn are you okay?" I asked anxious that he had been hurt

"I'm fine. Should I leave you two to talk?" He looked at me I saw a piece of dirt on his face so I reached up and brushed it off.

"Yes please." He nodded before walking out of the door and leaving me and Kara to talk.

"Please Kara, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I didn't know how to tell you. And what's done is done." I looked at her pleadingly

"What are you thinking? This is _J'onn_! you can't be in a relationship with him." She stated

"Why not? Give me one good reason." I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for her to say something.

"Because he's an…" She faltered "Because he's J'onn!" Kara was furrowing her brow thinking

"Yes I am well aware that he is J'onn. And yes I know he is an alien. Anything else you can think of?"

"Okay I can't think of anything, but I didn't know that you felt for him in that way."

"Well I don't really get a voice in edge ways when we're talking about crushes." I grinned at her remembering the last conversation which ended up talking about a certain James Olsen.

"So what are you going to say when you get back to work?" Kara asked shielding away from my first statement.

"Hank's going tomorrow I'll go the day after, it's going to be fairly complicated. So I need to know that you are on my side." I looked at her

"Okay then, but please try not to be too mushy around me." She made a face

"Also Mums going to be a problem. I got a call from her saying that she'll be here in a few hours."

I looked at Kara, sheer horror was the name for the look on my face. Mum was coming over here and she was probably **furious.**

Kara must have seen the pained expression on my face.

"Hey, hey. Well figure this out together." Kara gave me a huge hug. As she reassured me.

"Thank you Kara, you are the best one of the best people in the world." I sobbed

"One of?" She acted offended

"Yea, I can't decide you or J'onn." I playfully grinned

"Speaking of J'onn where is he?" I asked looking up

"Waiting until it's safe to come in." He replied walking back over to me

Kara looked at him before saying "J'onn be well aware that if you hurt Alex you're going to wish that you were dead." She looked at him straight in the eye

"I would never hurt your sister Kara. But I am happy that you're not trying to kill me now." He replied evenly lacing his fingers in-between mine.

Suddenly Kara's phone started to ring. She quickly grabbed her phone out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie I was wondering of you could pick me up from the airport? Alex doesn't seem to be answering her phone. If she's there could you hand me to her?" I made mad gestures to Kara telling her to pretend that I wasn't there luckily for once she caught on.

"Sure Mum I'll pick you up. Alex isn't here at the moment." She stammered and I groaned knowing that my mum would detect the lie immediately.

"Kara I know she's there you are obviously lying but I think I wait until I'm over there to speak to her."

Those words of doom fell upon me like rocks. J'onn also grimaced we looked at each other knowing that soon my mum would arrive and want explanations.

"Right I'll be there in ten minutes tops." Kara ended the call before turning to us

"You might want to start either planning what you want to say to her or start packing." Then she jumped out the window and headed towards the airport.

"Plan of action?" J'onn looked at me

"Is _run_ an option?" I asked hopefully and J'onn shook his head

"We need to talk to your mother. It's about time I told her what happened the night her husband died." He looked at her and she knew that there was no other real option.

"I know, this is going to be hell." I groaned leaning against J'onn's chest

"Let's get ready for your mother." He sighed stroking my face gently

-00-

"Hi Eliza!" I heard a familiar voice call over from the of the airport

"Hello sweetie, where's your car?" I gave Kara a hug rolling my suitcase through the over packed crowds

"Oh I call a taxi. Just give me a sec." She pulled out my phone and dialled the taxi services I sighed guessing that once again she had flown over here

"Kara I've got a question that I want you to answer it without lying." I paused hesitantly knowing very well that this was going to be awkward

"Are you okay with this whole affair and do you know that man?" I looked at her seriously and she gulped knowing that she had to answer

"I wasn't at first I nearly… I nearly killed him." Before she could say more I interrupted

"You nearly _killed_ him?" I was _very_ shocked Kara had never done something like that. I didn't know that she was that protective of Alex and I had assumed that Kara had known all about the affair before the media storm had erupted.

"Yes. Because I know the man, but Alex stopped me and she talked to me. I'm fine with it now since I trust him and Alex really does love him." She looked at me and I could see truth in her eyes.

I nodded numbly I was still a bit shocked over this whole business. I had calmed down during the flight but I still felt a bit shell shocked over this.

I didn't react at all, just got into the car and sat there silently the rest of the way. Kara was getting really nervous about this I saw her start to fidget really badly.

"Kara where are we going?" I asked when I realized that we weren't heading towards Alex's apartment

"We're going to meet them." she said looking really agitated "Eliza, may I ask that you're not too hard on them they really have a lot on their plate with this whole media storm. Like everyone knows about it now."

I still wasn't sure about what to say to my daughter at first I had been all prepared to go and tell her off but I wasn't so sure now.

"Just meet him first before you make any conclusions." Kara went on to say

We pulled up outside an apartment and I saw Kara get out and tell the driver to stay there. I followed knowing that soon I was to meet Alex.

"Are you ready?" Kara asked I just nodded and waited for her to lead the way.

-00-

"Oh my God she's here." I started to panic for I heard the doorbell ring knowing that it could only be Kara and my mother

"You'll be fine, should I get the door?" J'onn planted a small kiss on my forehead before going up to open the door

"Dr Danvers, Kara please come in." He opened the door to my mother and Kara I took one more deep breath before walking out to face my mum

"Hi Mum." I tried not knowing what to expect

"Hello Alex." I looked at her in surprise I was expecting her to be really angry

"Would any of you like a drink?" Hank asked us I grinned

"I'll have a cup of tea." Mum said looking at him

"I'm guessing that you want coffee Alex." He looked at me and I smiled widely before nodding my head

After Hank had handed us our drinks and had sat down next to me. We had to tell my mother the truth of Hank and we had no idea how to start that conversation we sat tin awkward silence until Kara brought it up.

"Eliza there's something Hank and Alex have got to tell you." She gave us the look that screamed stop stalling

"Alex?"

"Well this could be extremely awkward. But let's just come straight out with it. The real Hank Henshaw's dead." I saw utter confusion and worry cross my mothers face and I felt J'onn clap my hand

"What are you talking about? He's sitting right next to you." She seemed rightly confused

"The real Hank Henshaw tried to kill an alien that was a refugee like Kara." I added knowing that putting Kara would help me.

"Dad knew that this alien was innocent so he stopped Hank from killing him but… but he also was killed by the real Hank."

"What? But I… who is that sitting next to you then? Is he the alien that Jeramiah saved?" She gasped in shock

One simple word I had to say "Yes."

"I… who are you then?" She turned looking at J'onn

"My real name is J'onn. J'onn J'onzz." He replied looking at me "Your husband was one of the best people I met, he saved my life."

I looked at him and squeezed his hand seeing that my mum was still in shock. I asked

"Mum are you alright with this?"

"Oh Alex." She came over and gave me a huge hug I didn't know what to do I looked up to see J'onn smiling and Kara looking relieved.

When she broke off she went over to J'onn and gave him a hug to that seemed to surprise all of us.

"Thank you so much for telling me the truth and for looking after my daughter."

"I should have told you earlier Dr Danvers." J'onn replied I was barley containing a laugh at how awkward he looked

"Call me Eliza."


	3. Chapter 3: Indigo

An Affair chapter 3: Indigo

Well at least I had sorted Alex's mum. Now thing I had been dreading the most was happening this morning. I woke up wishing that it wasn't morning. I got up and put on my DEO uniform trying not to wake Alex up whom was still asleep.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come?" I heard Alex mumbled sleepily

"No, Alex darling. I have to deal with them before you go to the DEO." I leaned over and kissed her

"Good luck, I love you." Alex whispered as I walked out.

I went out to the Ute and started to drive it took everything in me not to turn around. I sighed give me alien's and dangerous weapons any day but this was just nerve wracking. I stopped outside the DEO and stepped out knowing that in a few seconds I would have to face the whole DEO.

I walked through the hallways and all of the agents stopped dead when they saw me and the moment I was gone they started to whisper.

"Agent Vasquez do you have the satellite readings?" She nodded and handed them to me

"Thanks." I said walking away I had no idea what to do

I sat down at my desk to sort through some stuff. When suddenly some agents came running down gasping as they burst through my office.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OFF THIS!?" I roared at them, everyone knew that they shouldn't do that

"I'm sorry…sir…but…you have…to come…and see…this." They gasped fighting for air

"This had better be good." I growled pushing past them to the front of the DEO

When I saw what or rather who was on the screen I stopped dead.

-00-

I got up after J'onn had left for the DEO. It was strangely quite not having him around, by now I was so use to him being here. I made myself breakfast and sat down on the couch and watched the news.

I was flicking through the channels when I heard a knock on the door. I went up expecting it to be Kara or Mum. But when I saw who it was I tried to grab my gun. Suddenly I felt a blow to my head and I fell into unconsciousness.

"Well you were really easy to get human." Indigo snarled looking at Alex who was sprawled onto the ground

"It would be so easy to kill you now, but I want to get your little Martian friend and then I'll get rid of you." She leaned down snarling into Alex's ear

-00-

"Hello Martian." Indigo snakeily said to me I was in shock horror I thought that she was dead

"What do you want?!" I growled wondering why on earth she was contacting the DEO unless she was trying something

"You might want to be a bit more polite to me when you see who I've got." She moved to the side and to my shock I saw Alex.

She was sprawled on the floor in a cage. I saw blood on her head and she wasn't moving. I thought she was dead for a minuet but then I saw her breathing. I breathed out a bit when I knew she wasn't dead.

"Listen Martian I'm going to make this easy for you." She interrupted my thoughts and my eyes locked into hers.

"You in trade for her." She nodded towards Alex

"If you aren't at the place where you traded Astra for yourself by tonight, your girlfriend there gets killed." Then the connection brock and a blank screen was in front of him.

All I could do was stare at the screen in silence. I could hear that the agents were feeling awkward they were shuffling there feet and I heard on or two agents whisper about the choice that I was going to make.

Indigo had been smart she hadn't given him anytime to try and find them only enough time to make his choice and fly over there.

"J'onn I heard what happened!" Kara came running through the crowd of agents

"What are we going to do?" She asked him when she got there

" _We_ don't do anything. I'm going over there by myself to get Alex back." I had made my decision I wasn't going to risk anyone else getting hurt. Because if this were another agent we would probably abandon them so I couldn't make an exception for Alex.

But as the person who had the choice of her life in my hands I was willing to die to get her out of there. I shoved my way through the muttering agents my head down as I walked past them.

I was going to get Alex out of there no matter what.

-00-

"We can't let Director J'onzz go there by himself. He's going to be killed." I exclaimed after he had walked out

I saw Lucy watch him go before standing up to say. "Okay I know normally we wouldn't disobey him but if you are willing we will go out there tonight and fight for both Agent Danvers and Director J'onzz." Lucy said to the crowd of agents

"But Director Lane, this is highly irregular." Norton's voice sounded from the group of agents that had gathered to listen to what she was saying

"I know. But we can't let both of them be killed. So Vasquez assemble a troop. Be ready to move out **tonight**."

"Lucy thank you, for that I can't let either one off them be hurt." I walked up behind her

"I can't either, luckily I think that the military won't be to annoyed it really pays to be the General's daughter. But I will willing go up against my father if it means that we'll save both Alex and J'onn."

"I am coming with you though, you do realize that." I put in

"I guessed. Now let's go Supergirl."

-00-

I walked out of an utter shocked DEO. I headed towards my apartment, I saw that my door was wide open I walked in and closed it. The TV was still on and I saw what would have been Alex's breakfast still lying on the bench.

I couldn't bring myself to do anything I just collapsed onto the couch and started to cry for Alex. I got a piece of paper and wrote a letter to Alex for I knew that I would be long gone by the time she comes here.

 _To Alex_

 _By the time you read this I will be dead. I couldn't let you get killed by Indigo. I want to leave everything I own to you. Please forget about me and keep on living Alex. You and Lucy will be in charge of the DEO._

 _I am going to leave my first wife's wedding ring to you. I had been planning to propose to you tonight, but I know that now I'll never get to see you walk down the aisle towards me._

 _I love you Alex, I love you so much that I can't put it into words. Please have a good life even if I can't be a part of that._

 _I will love you forever,_

 _J'onn_

I wrote the letter and I put the ring beside it. I cried the whole time I left it on the bench where it would be seen. I took one last look at the place I had lived in for the past ten years and then I shifted into my true form and jumped out the window.

As I flew into the darkening sky I glanced back at my window and I tears ran down my eyes not frightened tears but one of regret. Knowing that I would never see Alex again after tonight.

-00-

"We're moving out. Okay everyone take your positions and when I give the signal fire at the aliens holding Alex captive." Lucy shouted at the agents

I flew above the meeting place trying to spot Alex. I watched as all the DEO agents spread out holding guns ready to fight.

I hid when I saw J'onn fly down he really was willing to die for her. I thought. I saw Indigo come out dragging Alex behind her like she was a doll. I had to stop myself from flying down there and grabbing Alex.

"Is this what you wanted?" Indigo shoved her forwards

"Let her leave and I'll give myself up without a fight." I heard J'onn say to he was looking at Alex

"J'onn don't even think about it." I heard Alex whisper

"Alex…" He trailed off not knowing what to say

"Kneel down Martian." I heard Indigo snarl and I saw J'onn obey

"No J'onn!" Alex screamed

"Fire!" Lucy's voice echoed commandingly through the air and suddenly it was a war zone

-00-

 _What the hell_? I thought I had just kneeled down ready to get the death blow when I heard Lucy's voice. I saw that the DEO was firing at Indigo who had not expected the attack.

"Alright then." Indigo grabbed Alex and I was about to move when Kara came flying through the air and punched Indigo

"Supergirl?" I gasped in astonishment but Indigo hit her with a kryptonite blade suddenly other kryptonians were out fighting.

I saw that the DEO were winning but Indigo was heading towards Alex. I jumped at her and in an instant we were fighting.

"Get her out of here!" I screamed at Kara whom had just recovered from the blast but instead of obeying my orders she came over and helped me with Indigo.

Indigo realized that she couldn't win this fight so she swung out and I felt her blade hit me. Sharp, hot pain I felt as she cut into my side I fell onto the ground. I had to get up but the pain was to much but I saw the DEO was losing.

"Get them out of here!" She yelled and I felt some agents picking me up and carrying me on the special stretcher for me and before I blanked out I turned my head to see that Alex was being picked up and taken too.

"Retreat!" I heard Lucy yell I was loaded into one of the vehicles and I turned to see that Alex was lying next to me.

"Alex." I said before I finally blanked out and fell into pitch black darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Proposal

An affair chapter 4: Proposal

I woke up in the DEO medical wing I was wondering why I was here. Then everything hit me in a flash.

"J'onn!" I gasped I turned around to see him lying in the bed next to me

I tried to climb out of the bed but I saw that varicose tubes were attached to me. Suddenly Doctor Hamilton came in. And scolded me for trying to get out of the bed.

"How is J'onn?" I asked frantically seeing that he was still asleep.

"Your um… partner will be fine. He's just resting." He coughed awkwardly as he tried to find the right word to say to me

"There's something else you should know about when we completed the tests." He said not meeting me in the eyes

I wondered what could be so awkward for him to talk about. I looked at him in worry hoping that nothing bad had happened.

"Well we were taking your blood tests and, um we found out something that I don't think you knew about." Now I was worried before I could ask he handed me the results.

I looked at them in shock, out all of all the things that I thought could be wrong I had not expected this.

"Who knows?" I asked praying to God that no one knew

"Well most of the DEO. Practically everyone except for Director J'onzz." I looked at him and suddenly I felt warmth and love fill me. This wasn't a curse but rather a blessing.

"Thank you." I whispered to him not really knowing what I was thanking him for but he took that as a cue to leave.

I leaned over to J'onn and whispered into his ear.

"Our child will be perfect."

-00-

I woke up feeling Alex brushing my forehead lightly.

"Alex." I croaked out

"Shh J'onn, you're safe." She soothed placing her fingers on my lips

I looked up into her brown eyes which seemed to hold happiness that I hadn't seen since we had our first kiss. That sent me a flash back.

 ** _About two months ago_**

 _We ran or rather sped off into the night on the two motor bikes that Lucy and Kara had given us. I watched as Alex said goodbye to her sister. I watched wondering what I had done. Had I just ruined Alex's life?_

 _"_ _I'll take care of her." I promised Kara_

 _I started up the bike and sped after Alex. Not knowing exactly where we were going except that we had to get out of city limit._

 _We finally were outside of the city and the sun was rising sending us into a glimmer of light. I saw that Alex was looking dead tired._

 _"_ _We need to have a break." I said to her when I pulled alongside her at the next traffic light. She just nodded in consent. When I saw a motel I signalled to her to pull over._

 _I walked up to the room that I had got. Alex was half dead trudging up after me. The moment we were up there Alex was on her laptop. She was hacking into files trying to find where project Cadmus was._

 _"_ _Alex, you need to rest." I placed my hand onto her shoulder hoping that she would go and sleep._

 _"_ _I can't rest until I stop these I bastards." She snarled looking back onto the screen._

 _"_ _Alex you need to rest." I said worried_

 _"_ _J'onn they were going to hurt you. I won't stop till they are gone." She swung around looking at me with tears in her eyes_

 _"_ _They were going to do horrible things with you." Suddenly I heard the table crake loudly and I saw that I had gripped it way to hard._

 _"_ _J'onn could you?" She asked I didn't have to ask what she wanted, she wanted me to be as I was._

 _I closed my eyes and shifted. She came over and looked at me._

 _"_ _You are beautiful." She whispered I didn't know if she had said it to herself or me_

 _Suddenly I felt her kissing me. I was startled I had not expected that but instead of moving away like I should have. I stayed there. She brock of and I could see the blush in her cheeks. But instead of moving away or telling her of._

 _I reached up and stroked away one of her locks gently looking her in the eyes. I saw hope, relief and happiness fill her eyes._

 _"_ _J'onn. I love you." She whispered_

 _I looked at her I had never known of these hidden feelings but suddenly she gave me all of her memories ones that I knew because I was in each._

 _"_ _How long?" I whispered in astonishment_

 _"_ _Since about the first day after training." She reached up_

 _"_ _I know I shouldn't feel this way, but…"_

 _I cut her off by placing my hand on her temple and giving her all of my emotions towards her. I heard her gasp as I showed her the most important one. The one where I had revealed myself to save her. The only thought I had been thinking was that I loved her and I would stop at nothing to save her._

 _"_ _J'onn." She started to cry against me her body shook and I held her tightly._

 _From that moment on everything had changed, we weren't boss and employee. We were just Alex and J'onn._

"Alex are you alright? You weren't hurt were you?" I asked anxious

"No, but I've got some news." She must have seen my worried glance so she added "Good news."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry but I was second last to know and you're last. Everyone else knows about this so I'll come straight out with it." She put in hurriedly

"We're going to have a child." She breathed

I looked at her flabbergasted. Not knowing what to say. I started to stammer in Martian which she completely understood. But then she interrupted me.

"J'onn I have something ask." She looked at me

"You left a note for me saying that you were going to propose, Kara found it and brought it in for me." Se explained when I looked at her wondering how she knew about that

"Will you? Can you propose to me?" She asked me but then before I could say anything she slid the ring that had been in the letter towards me and I smiled.

"I had been planning to do this somewhere fancy." I climbed out of the bed to where Alex was sitting and I got onto my knees

"Alex Jane Danvers would you marry me?" I asked my heart hammering as I waited

"Yes! Yes!" She shouted bending down to kiss me

I slid the ring onto her finger which glittered brightly in the light, everyone by tomorrow would know that Alex and I were engaged.(It only took a few hours since one of the Doctors had seen J'onn propose.)She looked at the ring as the red stone caught the light.

"It's beautiful." She whispered

"Even though promise me that you will never **ever** wright a suicide note." She looked at me seriously.

"I promise. But please try not to get kidnapped so often." I added playfully.

"How long until we are allowed out?" Alex asked already impatient to go out into the world

"For everyone's sake we're letting you both out today." Doctor Hamilton appeared he was probably referring to the last time Alex had driven everyone crazy

"And may I add congratulations to you." He said brightly spotting the ring

"Thank you. Is the whole DEO already gossiping?" Alex asked

"How about you go and find out." He opened the door and left

"Are you ready?" I asked Alex

"As long as you're by my side I'm ready for anything." She grabbed my hand and we walked out to face the world.

-00-

We walked out the whole DEO clapped as they saw us emerge from the medical wing hand in hand. Kara ran up to me and gave me a huge hug and Eliza joined in.

I saw J'onn get up to the front of the DEO and I saw him motion towards me and I climbed up after him.

"Agent Danvers and I have an announcement." He started and the whole DEO medical, field and behind the scenes came out to hear our engagement.

"I and Ale… Agent Danvers and I are to be married." He announced and the whole DEO clapped and offered their congratulations.

"Oh sweetie I am so happy for you and J'onn." Mum ran up and hugged me

"Can I be the bridesmaid?!" Kara called out

"When's the wedding?" I heard one of the agents call out

I looked at J'onn and we both nodded knowing that we wanted the wedding as soon as possible. I went up to him and told him that we could book the church for two weeks' time. So we gave an approximant time.

"Lucy." I heard J'onn call out for

"Yes J'onn." She came up facing J'onn smiling happily

"Would you be my best-woman?" I was happy that he had asked her but she looked a bit surprised

"I would love to. I hadn't expected you to ask me." She agreed immediately

"You saved my future wife's life so why wouldn't I ask you, you are also the best partner I've had here for quite a while." He explained

"Hey Alex we need to find you a dress ASAP" I heard Kara's vice sound up from the crowds

"I think something with lace." I heard Vasquez pip up

"No, I think silk." Some of the other agents started to debate over what would look the best on me

"And Director J'onzz you're going to have to find a new suit." Norton shouted at him

I turned to smile at him. I walked over.

"I think that we are going to have a whole DEO planning our wedding."

"It certainly looks like it Agent J'onzz." He smiled flirtatiously with me

I pulled him in and I had forgotten that the whole DEO was watching and I heard wolf whistles and cheering fill the air as we kissed our arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"It looks like there is going to be a new news report on the front page." J'onn whispered into my ears and I laughed.

For I was beyond joyous.


	5. Chapter 5: A wedding

"Kara honestly what do you want this time?" I answered the phone rather annoyed since the phone had been ringing the whole day with suggestions for the wedding.

"Alex come down to the shopping mall. ASAP."

"Kara what are you doing…" I asked suspicious since the last time she had taking me shopping was when I had the school prom.

"See you there." She hung up and I sighed knowing that I couldn't get out of it now.

"Is Kara bothering you too?" I heard a familiar voice sound from behind me that made my heart jump

"Ack, she's dragging me somewhere. Has she been bothering you to?"

"Well she just happened to drop a few hints to the agents at the DEO, they wanted to take me shopping for a suit. It was bad Alex." He collapsed onto the couch exhausted

"What did you say to them?"

"I said that they probably won't have a suit in my size. They looked at me like I was mad before they realized." He laughed

"They really are forgetful, aren't they? Is there any chance that we can run away and elope?" I tried playfully scooting closer to him

"Is this because you still have to tell your mother and sister that you're pregnant." He saw what was bothering me straight away

"Yes, I have no idea _how_ to tell my mother that we're going to have a child before were even married."

"Well you're going to have to tell her sometime." He looked at her stomach which seemed to already have formed a small bump.

"Are you calling me fat J'onn J'onzz?" I tried to sound shocked but before I could do anything I felt J'onn's lips on mine.

I leaned into him feeling everything descend into total heaven. He pushed me down until he was on top kissing me.

"Alex stop snogging J'onn and get your butt down here!" I heard Kara's voice reside from the window

J'onn quickly scrambled off me blushing wildly not looking up. I couldn't look at Kara feeling the hot embarrassment creep up into my cheeks.

"I'm coming." I quickly got up and went to the window giving J'onn one last smile before Kara picked me up and started to fly off.

"Alex have you put on some weight?" Kara asked the moment she had lifted me up

"First you bust in on us, and then you insult me. You're going real well Kara." I commented dryly

Then I saw where Kara was heading and groaned. She dropped me off on the roof of a huge dressing mall before quickly putting on her normal clothes. I saw Mum and Lucy waiting there for me. They smiled brightly when I walked in.

"Alex before you ask, you have to wear a proper dress." Kara said when I opened my mouth

"Not what I was going to say." I mumbled knowing that I had no hope of getting out of this

Lucy shot me an amused look.

"Now let's get started." Kara clapped her hands in excitement and to my astonishment a bunch of shop assistants came through with piles of white dresses.

"Kara, before you shove me into any dresses. I have already ordered a gown" I saw surprise flicker through all three's faces

"Oh no. Alex what did you order. It _is_ a wedding gown?" Kara asked probably thinking that I had ordered something hidiouse.

"It is a gown thankyou Kara. It has some alterations to it though."

"Alex please tell me that you haven't added a gun belt or something like that to it." Mum's disapproving voice came in

"No it does not." I glared at my sister and Mum "It has J'onn's crest on it and it's in red that's all."

"But honey why do you want to be married in _red_." Came Mum's shocked voice

"I was talking to J'onn and I found out that back where he came from it was traditional to be married in red. I want to surprise him." I thought of what he would say when he saw me

"Oh."

"I didn't know that J'onn had a crest." Lucy finally spoke up

"Well he didn't really want to talk about but after a while he drew me a picture. It's on the ring."

I held it up and if you looked closely you could see it engraved into the ruby. The crest was a like a shield and on it were the two moons of Mars and the sun. There was a folktale behind them you could also see the star constellations.

"Wow that is…beautiful. Alex you are a lot softer then you like to show." Lucy commented

"Can we see the dress?" Kara asked excitedly

"Yes but do NOT tell J'onn about this. I want it to be a surprise. Have you sorted out your bridesmaid dress?" I asked Kara

"I will after I see the dress."

With that we all left to head towards my apartment. And for once in our lives we weren't attacked by maniac aliens wanting world domination. I opened the apartment door and I went to my room and grabbed the dress. I pushed the silk against me stroking the fabric.

"What do you think?" I walked into the lounge holding it up

All three of them gasped. The red and gold trail of sequins caught the sunlight lighting up my face.

"Wow, Alex…" None of them could speak

I then put it away there was more to it but I wanted to surprise everyone. I grinned happily knowing that I would knock everyone off their feet. Especially J'onn.

"So how much longer till your married?" Mum asked

"Only one week. The whole DEO is running around organizing it." Lucy answered

"What have you organised?" I asked looking at them

"You'll see."

-00-

"Hello Madam President." I answered the phone quickly walking away so Alex and J'onn wouldn't hear me

"Hello Director Lane, I got your request and I'm phoning to tell you that I am more than happy to perform the wedding ceremony. I would be honoured to after what Agent Danvers and Director J'onn done for us."

I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't think of many people who would have done this for an alien. "Thank you on behalf of Director J'onn and Agent Danvers."

"I'll be there on the day." She hung up

Alex and J'onn were having a public wedding at the botanic gardens. I knew that even though Alex was the hard-core agent everyone believed her to be she also still had a bit of a childish dream of things.

We had finally gotten all the invitations out and apparently Catco media was going to be there to. That had been Kara's fault but Alex and J'onn hadn't been too bothered too much even though I had ordered a few of the agents to help keep the public out as much as possible.

"Hey Vasquez I've got good news. We got the President coming down." I went up to her smiling

"You got who?!" Came J'onn's disbelieving voice from the back of the DEO

 _Oh_ _crap super hearing I had completely forgotten._

"The president is coming to perform the ceremony." I explained

J'onn just looked at me flabbergasted not knowing what to say.

"Wait you got the president to come down?"

"Being a Generals daughter does help. Oh and my dad is coming down to watch to." I thought I might as well tell him

Before he could say anything Vasquez interrupted. "Um Ma'am, Sir Maxwell Lord just contacted us."

"Oh great what does _he_ want." I knew quite well that J'onn didn't like Maxwell Lord

"He just invited himself to the wedding." I looked at J'onn whom didn't seem pleased

"While you're at it invite Cat Grant." He put in dryly

"Um actually Sir, Supergirl invited her." Vasquez looked a bit worried

He rubbed his temple in defeat. "Well it's not too bad."

Then he started smiling again like an idiot I guessed he started to think about Alex. "I'm going to complete the rest of that paperwork." And with that he quite literally skipped to his office

"Twenty bucks that he doesn't finish that paper work today." I turned Vasquez

"Fifty that he doesn't finish until _after_ the wedding." Vasquez replied suddenly hearing humming echoing through the DEO

 ** _A week later_**

"Okay everyone let's head to the botanic gardens." Lucy shouted to the DEO when she saw the time

As the DEO Ute's drove towards the gardens J'onn decided to fly. As he soared through the sky he heard cheers erupt he landed outside the gate. He quickly walked in not liking huge crowds he hurried down to the grass lawn where most of the DEO was seated and the president stood at the front.

"Director J'onzz." Nodded General Lane as he passed

"Lucy how long until we start?" He walked up hurriedly to his best woman

"Only about another quarter of an hour. Calm down, you'll be fine." She soothed thinking that when he saw what Alex was wearing he would probably faint.

Alex had Kara helping her change. She slipped on the dress careful not to rip the delicate fabric. The fire red skirt fell down like a waterfall to her ankles framing her waist perfectly. The bodice was the same red but on her chest was J'onn's crest stitched on in gold with Martian script above it.

H'ria W'rai S'ght

It translated into The Father, The brother, the sister. It represented the Sun and Mar's two moons. Alex had a trail that was made out of gold and red sequins which when the sun shone on erupted into flames. But that still wasn't the most beautiful part of the outfit.

Alex opened a small case and to Kara's shock pulled out a small crown. It was made out of a red like rock which Kara guessed was part of Mars. But right in the centre was a Ruby that wasn't big as such. But shone so brightly even Kara had to cover her eyes for a moment.

"Kara what do you think?" Alex asked worriedly

"Alex…it's stunning. You look ready to kill." She gasped not able to say anything

"Well, can we go?"

"Hey think of this you are the only person in the world to be flown to their wedding by Supergirl." Kara was wearing her Superhero suit.

Kara took Alex into her arms and flew out the window. Slowly not wanting to damage Alex's dress. People cheered when they saw them Supergirl carrying a bride to her wedding, it was truly spectacular.

When they got to the gates they saw loads of people there. Alex asked Kara to put her down just outside the gate so she could make an entrance. A spot cleared immediately. Kara placed her sister down and she stepped back so the crowd could see Alex clearly. They gasped in delight since Alex looked so stunning.

The media were taking pictures and there was no doubt that they would be on the front page by morning.

"Are you ready?" Kara asked her sister

"I'm so ready."

-00-

Everyone suddenly stood up and I knew that Alex had arrived. I heard gasps sound into the air I wondered what was happening.

"Holy cow! Is that Agent Danvers?" I heard one of my agents whisper

"Oh!" I heard Maxwell Lord gasp

I finally turned around and nearly fainted. Alex was there walking towards me. She was wearing red not white. I spotted the crest immediately I felt a few small tears in my eyes. Then I saw the crown and I really did stagger. I was wondering how in the wide universe had I gotten Alex. She was beautiful.

Our eyes locked and she was smiling so brightly. She was an angel. She finally reached me and grinned at my face.

"Impressed J'onn." She whispered

"Alex…" Was all I could mutter staring at her

Then the President stood up and started the ceremony. Then she finally came to the important part, somewhere in all those sacred words Alex had grabbed my hand.

"Do you J'onn J'onzz of Mars take Alexandra Jane Danvers as your wife through better or worse?"

"I do." I didn't hesitate

"And you Alexandra Danvers take J'onn J'onzz as you husband for better or worse?"

My heart missed a beat. This was the time.

"I do."

"Now you can say your vows."

I started I spoke in my langue only Alex would understand these words but she was the only one who had to. She started to cry when I mentioned her father and I think Kara and Eliza had an idea what I was talking about when I said Jeremiah's name. I stopped, for I had finished.

Then Alex spoke up. "J'onn I never thought that when you recruited me that I would find so much more than a job. I found a life a way to protect Kara. But I found you. The Martian whom my father died to save and the moment he made that decision he gave me the one thing that now means so much to me. You." She paused looking only at me

"I love you J'onn J'onzz. I will never abandon you, I will always be there by your side. Like I have been since the first day you found me. I would give my life for yours without regret. I want to be yours for eternity."

"I will never leave you." And with that she finished

Lucy brought up the rings and I put it onto Alex's finger. And we kissed. Everyone erupted into cheers. We walked down from the front and everyone came up to congratulate us. And nobody shielded away from the fact that I was eight foot tall and green.

"Oh." Eliza came up and gave me a huge hug

I was a bit startled and I saw Alex laughing at my reaction. I grinned. For everything I cared for everything that I thought that I had lost.

Was here standing here in front of me.


	6. Chapter 6: Jeramiah

An Affair chapter 6:

I was at the DEO looking at the files that needed to be done. I had wanted to stay with Alex at the moment with the child coming soon and all but I had been called in (again). I was in my office when I heard all the commotion.

"Sir… come… now…it's Alex." One of the Agents came sprinting into my office when I heard those words I ran out to see Alex being catered to the medical ward with Eliza and Kara following close by.

"What's going on? Where is Alex?!" I shouted as I saw her being put in the med bay

"It's started." Eliza stated simply

"Will she be okay? Is she safe?" Kara was asking all my questions that weighed in my mind I paced restlessly thinking of all the things that could go wrong. It was after all the first Martian Human hybrid.

I heard a shrill shriek that sounded just like Alex. I charged forward about to bash open the door and get to her. Kara ran forward and grabbed me before I could get in there.

"SHE IS MY WIFE!" I roared at Kara whom was using her super strength to retain me

I saw all the other agents look at me worriedly, if I didn't calm down I knew they would have to retain me. I slumped back onto my chair gripping the chair tightly.

Eliza sat next to me and her presence was helpful she cared for her daughter. And didn't want anything to happen to Alex either.

After what seemed like hours finally Doctor Hamilton came out. I stood up trying to see Alex behind him.

"Is she alright?" Was my first question frantic that something had happened

"She's fine, just a little tired even though she won't emit it. Go and have a look." He laughed and I knew that nothing bad could have happened

I walked in quietly to see Alex sitting there looking rather tired but happy and joyful. I walked over and to my joy I saw a small little bundle in Alex's arms.

"J'onn, come meet your son." She whispered seeing me come in awestruck

I bent over to her and she passed me the small bundle which looked up at me in giggling reaching out a small hand and touching my face. I took him into my arms and cradled him and memories of doing this back on Mars start to fill my mind.

"My son, my son." I murmured in my native tongue I saw understanding pass Alex's eyes

"J'onn can we call him Jeramiah?"

"Of course."

"What are we going to do about you know, I think people are going to notice that he's green." Alex looked at me worriedly

"I can fix that." I closed my eyes and the bond with my son connected immediately and I pressed my fingers on his temple and I sensed him shift. I opened my eyes and instead of my little green son I saw that he had Alex's brown eyes.

"Come meet your grandson." Alex spotted Eliza standing at the doorway, she came in and I passed little Jeramiah to her.

"What's his name?"

"Jeramiah."

"Can I meet my nephew?" Kara came in and stood next to Eliza

She scooped him into her arms and held him close.

"Hey little Jeramiah, I'm Aunty Kara." I felt a pang of happiness my family was gathered around me. And for a moment I could melt into the happiness and forget my past. Just for a moment but a moment was enough.

-00-

The DEO doctors wanted me to stay in the med bay to make sure that there were no side effects. J'onn and I were planning to move to a different apartment since we were still worried about how those people got those pictures and published them on the net.

Cat Grant had been a huge help in keeping the media storm away from our lives but we still got the random reporter knocking on our door wanting to ask questions. J'onn had sent all the time he could with me trying to keep me entertained since apparently I was driving the doctors here crazy.

It was as she lay in the med bay she heard the worried voices of J'onn, Kara, Lucy and her Mother echoed down the hallways.

"It can't be true…It just can't be."

"I watched him die. I was there. If he were alive I would have brought him back."

"He's alive. Someone found him injured and took him to the hospital."

"But…he's been gone for _ten_ years. Why didn't he turn up sooner?"

"We don't know but were bringing him here. To see if they done anything dangerous to him."

"What about Alex. She has to know about this."

"I'll go and tell her, I think its best coming from me."

I heard them talking getting more and more worried, I pretended to be asleep when I heard someone walk through the door.

"Alex." I felt J'onn sit beside me the bed creaking in the slightest way

"Alex, I've got some news." He was being gentle I knew from the way his voice was soft

"J'onn what is it?"

"It's your father. We found him." I looked at him in horror did they mean they finally found his body, J'onn catching onto what I was thinking explained.

"Alex I mean, he's alive."

"What!? But…but you saw him die. How can he be alive?" I felt tears start to form in my eyes

"I don't know but he seems to have found a way out of Cadmus, but he is injured badly. Alex were bringing him here."

I just didn't know what to say I looked at J'onn tears falling down my eyes. My father was alive and he was coming back.

"Does Mum know?"

"Yes, she was there when the news came in."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." With that he left to go get Mum and when she came in I saw that she had been crying to.

"Mum." I whispered

"He's coming back. Your father is coming back."

-00-

I watched worriedly as the DEO agents carted Jeramiah into the med bay. He was unconscious unaware of what was happening. Even though he was unconscious I could still pick up his fear. It was bad he had been so scared.

I walked in to where they were checking him. He seemed to be alright but we had to be sure. After many hours they deemed him to be physically okay. They put him into a bed and I waited by his side for him to wake up.

I decided it best for him not to see Hank Henshaw first. For that was the man whom had supposedly killed him. Suddenly he woke up sitting up hurriedly scared.

"Jeramiah, its okay your safe." I placed my green oversized hand onto his shoulder trying to calm him

"J'onn? No it can't be…" He looked at me in shock

"It's okay Jeramiah. You're safe. You're at the DEO." He seemed to still be on alert

"How…how did I get here? How are _you_ here? Won't they arrest you?"

"Jeramiah it's been ten years."

"Eliza, Alex and Kara, where are they? Are they okay?"

"There fine. Alex is now Deputy Director under me."

"Wait _your_ Director?" He looked at me in shock

I nodded knowing that there was a lot of explaining to do after he had rested properly.

"I never thought I would see the day." He grinned looking at me, suddenly I saw his focus turn from me to the door way where Eliza was standing.

"Eliza?" He looked at her in awe and I saw Eliza practically run to him, I decided to leave then those two were going to need a bit of time to each other.

Now for Alex. I walked up to her room and knocked politely on the door, a muffled come in sounded from there.

I walked in to see Alex holding little Jeramiah.

"Alex, I've got some news about your father."

"Is he alright? Is he here?" She looked up at me

"He's fine. He's awake and Eliza is with him now." Alex relaxed when she heard this but then I saw her tense up again

"J'onn. How are we going to tell Dad about little Jeramiah?" I gulped knowing that this was going to be pretty awkward

"When he asked me to take care of you, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it like this."

"I want to see him. Can we tell him now? Come in with me and little Jeramiah." She asked I just nodded knowing that this was going to be uncomfortable. I helped Alex get up and I took Jeramiah into my arms and I showed her to Jeramiah's room.

"Dad?" Alex choked out when he saw Jeramiah lying there with Eliza sitting beside him

"Alex? Is that you?" He looked at the grown up Alex in astonishment. It must have only hit him then how long he had been gone.

Alex ran up to him and hugged him.

"But you were only a little girl?" He sounded shocked at how much Alex had grown

"Dad I'm 24 now." She was crying I stood there a bit awkwardly holding my son as his Grandad greeted Alex.

I saw Kara stand there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Suddenly Jeramiah must have spotted her.

"Kara. Oh you've grown up too." She walked over to him awkwardly but then hugged him, even though she had only known him for a short while she was crying. Alex walked over to me and took little Jeramiah.

Little Jeramiah didn't like the movement so he started to cry alerting everyone in the room that he was there.

"Shh, shh. Mummy's here." Alex was holding him close to her trying to get him to quieten down

"Alex is that…" Jeramiah looked at the baby in astonishment and everyone else looked a bit awkward shuffling there feet.

"Dad, meet you grandson. Jeramiah." She walked over and let her father take my son into his arms

"You named him after me?"

"Of course."

"Alex who's the father." He looked up after a minuet of looking at him in astonishment. I saw everyone looking at me with awkward glances. I shuffled my feet not knowing what to say. Suddenly I felt Alex looking at.

I walked over and Alex moved a bit so I could let my son shift. I closed my eyes and I heard everyone gasp as the little dark boy turned a light shade of green.

"You're the father?" He sounded shocked as he saw the shift

"Yes." I answered not knowing what to expect, I looked at Alex feeling everyone staring that the three of us

"I hadn't…I hadn't anticipated this happening." Jeramiah sounded stunned suddenly Jeramiah started to cry again and I flinched since the sound was ear splitting. I took Jeramiah up and started to sing a folktale from back home.

Alex understood this one and joined in. I had taught her. Soon little Jeramiah was asleep again.

"That one likes to yell alright." Kara commented coming up behind us

"You have no idea. Last night I'm pretty sure I only got five minutes sleep." Alex growled I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tonight's your turn." She looked at me and I nodded knowing that I wasn't going to get any sleep

"So are you two married?" Jeramiah looked shell shocked

"Yes, we only got married a few months ago."

"I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Alex I'm so sorry that I missed out on so much of your life. I can't believe how much you've grown." He had tears in his eyes

"And J'onn thank you for looking after them all." He turned to me

"No Jeramiah, Thank you."


	7. Epilogue

"Um…could I have everyone's attention?" Alex called out with J'onn's arm wrapped around her waist

Everyone looked up it had been a formal occasion little Jeremiah was sitting in his high chair stuffing his face. Everyone else looked up at Alex and J'onn.

"We've got an announcement. J'onn and I are having a second child." Alex grinned suddenly everyone was congratulating Alex and Eliza looked gleeful at the prospect of having a second grandchild. Jeremiah whom was still getting used to all of this looked more than a bit bewildered.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Kara asked

"It's a girl." J'onn looked rather sad behind that smile Alex squeezed his hand

"I still can't get my head around it." Alex confessed she had never seen herself as a mother but now she wouldn't give it up for anything.

"Mummy, Mummy!" Her one year old child started calling out

"Hmm, do you want to go and see to your child?" Alex looked at J'onn whom grinned

"If I weren't such a push over for you…"

"Daddy, daddy!" He started calling out seeing his parents were unresponsive

J'onn walked over and took little Jeremiah into his arm and started singing again. If you were to look in you would see a perfect family and that was what they were. No matter what pain and loss they all went through they were a family. J'onn smiled closing his eyes. The pain from losing his race and first family would never go. But he swore that he wouldn't let anything happen to his family here.

Nothing would hurt any of them. He wouldn't never let them get hurt.


End file.
